The one who kept secrets
by Gothic Immy
Summary: Imogen Scherbatsky was a teenager from Canada who had to keep secrets from her new friends because if they found out not only would they be in danger the person who is after her would find her and take her away again. Story starts before she gets to Hogwarts. Imogen's P.O.V
1. The Introductions

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO. I ONLY OWN MY**_ **_OC_**!

Chapter 1

Why did this happen... I was a normal girl until I was 5 then I could move things and then... Ugh now I have a new school and every thing. I had to go to platform 9 3/4 what a pain. I walked down with all my stuff and saw that there was no such platform. I kept staring at it then a boy came up to me. "Can I help you?" I looked towards him he had round glasses on and a lighting scar.

"Yes can you tell me where platform 9 3/4 is?"

"Just run into the wall and you'll be there, watch." He ran into the wall then disappeared. I did the same and ended up on the platform.

"Well that's not confusing!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it by the way what's your name?"

"My name is Imogen Scherbatsky."

"Cool I'm Harry Potter."

"You killed Voldamort didn't you!"

"Yes I did." He acted a little to proudly I fixed my black hair into place and he showed me onto the train. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"I don't have much chose since I know nobody else." He lead me to a cart with a girl who was absorbed in a book and a ginger kid who was stuffing himself with sweets.

"Ron Hermione this is Imogen."

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison it was actually more creepy that funny. "So Imogen what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I was told to come here after I gained powers nobody had seen before."

"What powers are they?" The ginger boy they called Ron was chewing on a jelly baby.

"I can move things with my mind."

"Prove it!" The girl Hermione demanded so I moved her book on dark magic from her lap to my hands.

"Wow!" Then a boy with bright Blond hair came up to us.

"Got your self another one potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Hey new girl why don't you come hang with us?!" I used my mind control to throw the book at his head.

"That's for being a blonde prick who doesn't know when to shut his fat gob!" He ran back to his carriage and all three looked at me. "What?" they all looked at me like they wanted answers. "Oh I was bullied as a kid and I ain't taking none of it." Ron offered me a jelly baby but I turned it down.

"Do you not like them?"

"No the jelly is made from pig fat and I am a vegetarian which means I don't eat anything that comes from animals." I took out and apple and laid back listening to falling in reverse on my iPod.


	2. The Day He Came To Get Her

Chapter 2

After a couple of hours of arriving we had to go to hat sorting ceremony for me and the first years. Finally the time came for me the hat began to speak. "You're a difficult one aren't you. You're smart and brave however you're holding a secret that needs to stay that way for the remainder of the years you have left. You're not scared of what you know will happen so I will put you in griffindoor!" The crowd erupted with cheer as I made my way to the griffindoor table.

"Congrats on being here but what was that about a secret you have that needs to stay that way?" Harry blurted out over dinner the table went quiet. Then a teacher came up to the table.

"Mr Potter do we not understand about a secret that needs to stay that way?" Harry looked down.

"I understand professor Snape." With that Snape left our table. "Ugh I was only asking!"

"Let's just say something is after me ok!" I picked up another apple and ate it.

After lunch we all went to the Griffindor's common room. I was sitting on my bed thinking if the doctor would find me I know he was annoyed the last time I ran but this time he really needed me he knew the silence was after me and he tried to help but once again I refused. He needed me to help him fight as I was half time lord. "Scherbatsky, what's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern on her face.

"Just wondering if I left any trace that he could track me down. But I don't think I did."

"Who is he?"

"He's a alien who comes from a planet far away he had a kid with a girl named Rose. I am that child I am half alien half human. You can't tell any one!" Suddenly I herd the TARDIS noise. "Oh god how did he find me." She looked out of the window to find the doctor coming out of the blue box.

"Who's he... He's cute!" I face palmed myself.

"Thats my dad and if he find me he will take me and I will have to go to different planets to save them and it's to much pressure. By the was my mothers name was Rose Tyler but they changed my name and game me to a family in America where my mother was Canadian and when they got married she didn't want to change her name. Just please hide me."

"IMOGEN TYLER I CAN SEE YOU COME DOWN HERE NOW!" The Doctors face was bright red with anger.

"Shit he found me! Well nice to meet you I will come back I don't know when but I will run again!" I jumped down to meet the Doctor as I waved good bye he turned me around.

"Why did you run off again?! You knew I would keep you safe but you still wanted to come here!" He pulled me towards the TARDIS when we saw a silence. "Just what we needed!" I herd foot steps running and I saw Harry Ron and Hermione running towards us.

"Don't come any closer!" They saw the Silence and stopped right behind us. "Right take this to Dumbledore!" I handed them a note saying. 'imogen is going back with her farther as the silence is coming again.'

They turned and ran but as expected they didn't remember them but still took the note to him. "Do you still have the sonic I gave you, Immy?" I held out my sonic pen and opened the TARDIS. We ran in and shut the door forcefully behind us.


	3. Goodbyes and regeneration

Chapter 3

"look I know you have these powers but you have to come with me!" My dad looked tired.

"Why are you tired?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"I've been looking for you I thought they had got you and if they had I knew you mam would kill me personality." I looked at him.

"who exactly are after me? Tell me!" He looked down and back up at me.

"Torchwood..."

"I thought Jack was your friend." he let me go and walked towards the controls.

"When I told him I had a daughter who was half human he wanted to experiment on you to see what you can any cant do... Now do you see why I have to protect you!"

"Well what can I do?"

"You have the physical appearance of a human but everything else is a time lords so you have 2 hearts and you regenerate." Then there was a knock at the door I looked through a gap I created and saw it was Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Come in" I said when I opened the door they looked confused But reluctantly came in. They looked confused and amazed. "Yes it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor came up to me.

"We're leaving tell them to go. We might be away for thousands of years. Just go tell them." I went over to them and explained the situation to them and they left. Just then a silence monster was about to hurt my dad I jumped in front of him and I felt myself dying.

"dad... How to I regenerate?" I felt tears running down my face as I was absorbed by a bright light then I fell back down with a great thud. "I still have all my human features." I said feeling my face to check. "I have a body That's a good sign and long hair and now I'm... A ginger just great." I saw tears running down his cheeks. "What?"

"Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Duh you only have 2 life's left where as I have 12." I smiled at him. "God this is going to be the longest thousand years ever." I laughed but I knew this was only the beginning of my adventure.

* * *

So what did you think I know it's short but I thought it was all right please review. ;)


End file.
